logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creeperfan
I've moved to another account. Please go here for any future messages you'd like to give me. Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to American Broadcasting Company! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 22:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) User Reports Please be more careful when stating the reason for a user report. "Policy violations: Making articles that has centered image" was ignored and not investigated because that's exactly what the rules say to do. You'd have been better saying that they had been "repeatedly not centering images when making articles", which is the opposite of what you actually put. Pony0528 has now been blocked for a month, after VHSGuy2011 also reported them. WTVG Sorry to be such a nuisance, but WTVG is no longer owned by Disney/ABC. They used to own it, however, and I added citations on this page to prove it. http://www.broadcastingcable.com/news/local-tv/exclusive-disney-sell-two-stations/42597 http://www.michiguide.com/dials/tv/wtvg.html http://www.mediabistro.com/tvspy/sjl-executes-major-layoffs-at-wtvg_b8920 Logovis (talk) 16:16, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Please don't edit a talk page just to update your signature. It sends a notification saying that there are new messages. Re: WARNING Nice detective work there! You're absolutely right, any sockpuppets should get an automatic life block, not just a year. The first account you mentioned was already globally blocked by Wikia, and I've dealt with the others. Re: YouTube Go ahead, I don't mind. tmanokc (talk) 17:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) : I don't have WAVY-TV, I have compilations of the other three stations you mentioned and others though. tmanokc (talk) 17:03, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Signature The word Rarity is unreadable in your signature as the colour is too close to the background. Change it to a darker colour please. WNBC photos You inserted WNBC images in files labeled "New Line Home Entertainment." Those images you added were placed in new files. If you want to repurpose vandalized files, you should check the file name. If they have names of legitimate companies, I leave them be, unless I have something that fits the file name. Logovis (talk) 15:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Transparent images You can always use the 'printscreen' button then extract the image from MS Paint.MrLogos (talk) 17:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :MS Paint does not do transparency, an alternative that does which I would highly recommend is Paint.NET. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Videos on TV station pages Hi there, I see you are uploading compiliations of newscast opens on Logopedia. I just want to know if you by any chance are on YouTube as T. L. Hughes. When will the videos will be added? I'd like to get a timeframe. Also, the videos of Atlanta TV stations are incorrectly named and I'd advise a good name change, if possible. BTW, you're doing a good job here! See ya! Fairlyoddparents1234 (talk) 19:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) About your comment on Requests for adminship I have read your comment, and I got offended by telling me that I won't become a admin. So please be careful about how are you telling people. But on the other hand, I have decided that if I spot any vandalism occurring, I would just report it straight to the admins, and most importantly, don't engage too long on the edit war. I give my word. By the way, I think you did an awesome job on Logopedia, keep it up. --TPercival (talk) 15:36, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Done Hi Creeperfan, Apologize for the delay; I added the code as you requested. :) Alxeedo TALK 18:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC)